Conventionally, it is known that a hair-growth adjusting light emitting device irradiates a human skin with light emitted from a light-emitting body, such as a flash lamp, to promote growth of body hair, thereby performing depilation or hair fostering. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-278724 discloses a hair-growth adjusting light emitting device that includes a casing gripped by a user, and a light-emitting body, such as a flash lamp, accommodated therein. The user grips the casing such that a light-emitting surface of the light-emitting body is directed to a portion of the human skin at which growth of body hair is needed to be suppressed or promoted. In this state, light is emitted from the light-emitting body, thereby performing depilation or hair fostering. In such hair-growth adjusting light emitting devices, the light-emitting body is deteriorated every time when irradiating. The deteriorated light-emitting body should preferably be replaced when the number of the irradiation times exceeds a predetermined value in order to perform effective depilation or hair fostering. From cost and environmental points of view, only the deteriorated light-emitting body is preferably replaced by a new one, not the whole hair-growth adjusting light emitting device.
By the way, the light-emitting body needs to be fastened in suitable relation to optical components such as a shade for reflecting the light from the light-emitting body and a lens for diffusing or collecting the light from the light-emitting body. Supposed that the light-emitting body and the optical components are combined to form a light-emitting unit, in the case where the deteriorated light-emitting body is replaced by a new one, the light-emitting unit may be used as the new one, thereby making it easy to replace the light-emitting body.
The light-emitting body in the light-emitting unit is configured such that a high voltage is applied thereto. Therefore, when replacing the light-emitting unit, for example, it is necessary to fully pay attention to an occurrence of sparks in an electric contact due to the high voltage. Accordingly, a replacement work of the light-emitting unit needs an operator who has received training for the replacement. As a result, there are some disadvantages that users without expert knowledge of electric appliances can hardly carry out the replacement by themselves.